Don't Speak
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas kommt auf die seaQuest


Don't Speak  
  
  
  
  
  
Autoreninformation:  
  
Ich besitze keine Recht an der seaQuest und allen ihren Charakteren. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld!  
  
Das Lied "Don't Speak" stammt von der Gruppe No Doubt. "Abschied Nehmen" stammt von Xavier Naidoo.  
  
MC Clendon, Dunfield und Newman sind meine eigene Idee.  
  
Ich beschreibe an einer stelle ein Verbrechen, in dem es auch zu zwei Morden kommt, wem dieses Thema zu heftig ist, bitte ich, meine Geschichte nicht zu lesen.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt während der ersten Staffel, Captain Stark hat nie versucht die seaQuest zu zerstören. Captain Bridger ist seit neun Monaten Captain der seaQuest. Den Charakter des Lucas Wolenczak habe ich sehr verändert, so wie seinen ganzen Familiären Hintergrund. Aber liest selbst:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need you're reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and Me  
  
I can see us dying.are we?  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need you're reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Captain Bridger, ich habe Admiral Noyce in der Leitung, er möchte mit ihnen alleine Sprechen. Ich habe das Gespräch auf das Vidphone im kleinen Konferenzzimmer gelegt."  
  
"Danke Mister O'Neill. Commander Ford, sie haben die Brücke!"  
  
"Aye Sir!"  
  
  
  
Nathan Bridger verläst die Brücke und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Konferenzzimmer. Dort angekommen, setzt er sich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Hallo Bill, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
"Du bekommst in zwei Tagen ein neues Crewmitglied!"  
  
Bridger schaut den Admiral etwas belustigt an. "Und deshalb willst du mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen? Bill, ich bitte dich, es hätte völlig gereicht, wenn du Commander Ford informiert hättest."  
  
Bill Noyce schüttelt den Kopf. "Nathan, der Junge ist nicht ein einfaches neues Besatzungsmitglied!"  
  
Bridger zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Junge? Was heißt das?"  
  
Der Admiral weicht dem Blick des Captains aus. "Na ja, er ist 14!"  
  
Der Captain des U-Bootes springt von Stuhl auf. "14? Bill was glaubst du wer du bist? Du kannst ein Kind nicht auf ein U-Boot schicken!"  
  
Bill Noyce schaut Nathan eindringlich ein. "Nathan, der Junge ist ein Genie! Er hat bereits seinen College Abschluss in Stanford!"  
  
Bridger setzt sich wieder hin. "Das mag sein Bill, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die seaQuest der richtige Platz für einen Teenagerist. Ganz egal wie intelligent er ist!"  
  
"Nathan, der Junge ist dabei ein Programm zu entwickeln, das Delphin laute übersetzt. Mit Darwin hat er genau die richtigen Möglichkeiten auf der seaQuest."  
  
"Wow, das ist unglaublich. Funktioniert das Programm?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, bis jetzt hat er es noch nicht ausprobieren können."  
  
Der Captain nickt mit dem Kopf. "Was sagen seine Eltern dazu, dass du ihren Sohn auf die seaQuest stecken willst?"  
  
Admiral Noyce schweigt einen Augenblick. Dann sagt er mit belegter Stimme. "Seine Eltern sind Tod, sie wurden vor einem halben Jahr ermordet. Die UEO hat jetzt das Sorgerecht für den Jungen. Seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurden ist kümmern wir uns um ihn."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Admiral fragend an. "Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Ja, er lag sehr lange im Krankenhaus. Die Kugel hat um 3 Millimeter sein Herz verfehlt, dadurch hat er glücklicherweise überlebt!"  
  
Nathan schaut immer noch etwas verwirrt aus. "Bill, erzähl mir die Geschichte bitte von Anfang an. Ich verstehe kaum etwas!"  
  
"Entschuldige bitte! Hast du vor einem halben Jahr die Presse verfolgt?" Captain Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Dann hast du bestimmt davon gehört."  
  
Bridger wird langsam unruhig. "Wovon?"  
  
Admiral Noyce rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Wie schon gesagt, vor einem halben Jahr sind die Wolenczaks zuhause überfallen wurden. Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein! Du hättest mal den Tatort sehen sollen. Die Eltern waren sofort Tot. Der Junge dagegen lag zwei stunden lang in seinem eigenen Blut, bis endlich das Dienstmädchen ihren Dienst begann und ihn gefunden hat. Der Junge musste mit ansehen, wie seine geliebten Eltern ermordet wurden und dann um sein eigenes Leben bangen. Es muss so schrecklich gewesen sein!"  
  
Captain Bridger schluckt einmal heftig. "Als ich von dem Fall in der Presse gehört habe, hab ich gar nicht an den Jungen gedacht, Er heißt Lucas, nicht wahr?"  
  
Admiral Noyce schaut verdutzt. "Du kennst Lucas?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Nicht richtig, aber ich war einmal bei seinen Eltern eingeladen, damals war die seaQuest noch im Bau. Der Junge war circa acht Jahre alt. Ich hab Lucas flüchtig kennen gelernt."  
  
Admiral Noyce nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. "Was für einen Eindruck hattest du damals von dem Jungen?"  
  
Nathan denkt kurz nach. "Er wahr sehr freundlich, wohlerzogen, extrem Intelligent. Ich würde sagen, seinem alter weit voraus. Als ich ihm von der seaQuest erzählte, war er total fasziniert und begeistert. Vor allem als ich ihm erzählte, dass wir die Möglichkeit haben würden, Delphine an Bord mitzunehmen!"  
  
Bill Noyce lächelt. "Ja, das klingt ganz nach Lucas." Dann verzieht er das Gesicht. "Eher gesagt, dies klang nach Lucas. Er hat sich sehr verändert! Er läst nichts mehr richtig an sich heran. Das schlimmste aber ist, er hat aufgehört zu sprechen! Er hat seit einem halben ja kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen! Wir haben schon alles versucht! Die Psychologin meinte, dass ein neues Umfeld ihm gut tun würde. Das er versuchen könnte neu anzufangen. Deshalb kamen wir ja erst auf die Idee mit der seaQuest. Die Arbeit mit Darwin würde ihm sicherlich sehr gut tun. Du weißt wie viele Erkenntnisse man über Delphine hat, die Traumatisierten Menschen geholfen haben. Wir hoffen, dass Darwin Lucas helfen kann. Der Junge zeigt keine Emotionale Regung, wenn Darwin das nur verändern könnte, wäre das ein riesiger Fortschritt. Und wer weiß, vielleicht funktioniert ja auch irgendwann einmal das Programm, dass Lucas entwickelt!"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das gibt Sinn was du erzählst. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum hat die UEO das Sorgerecht?"  
  
Admiral Noyce säufst. "Lucas hat nicht viele Verwandte. Die einzige die wir ausfindig machen konnten, war eine Tante. Die Schwester von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak. Leider kommt sie mit Lucas überhaupt nicht zurecht. Deshalb hat sich die UEO dazu bereit erklärt, das Sorgerecht zu übernehmen. Sein Vater war einer unserer besten Wissenschaftler. Das sind wir ihm irgendwie schuldig!  
  
Ich habe eine bitte an dich Nathan, könntest du mit Dr. Westphalen den Jungen in zwei Tagen in entfang nehmen? Mit Dr. Westphalen wird er viel zu tun haben, es ist sicherlich hilfreich, wenn er sie gleich kennen lernt. Und dich kennt er wenigstens ein bisschen, ein bekanntes Gesicht ist sicherlich für ihn hilfreich. Ich hoffe so, dass er sich bei euch wohlfühlt und endlich wieder anfängt zu sprechen. Wir wissen nicht, was damals bei den Wolenczaks genau vorgefallen ist. Lucas ist der einzige der es weiß, abgesehen von den Tätern. Wenn Lucas sich entschließt, für immer zu schweigen, werden wir es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren."  
  
"Natürlich werden Dr. Westphalen und ich ihn in entfang nehmen und begrüßen. Was sagt Lucas eigentlich dazu, dass er in zwei Tagen auf die seaQuest kommt? Ich meine, wie war seine Reaktion?"  
  
Der Admiral zuckt mit den Schultern. "Als ich es ihm erzählt habe, hat er bloß mit dem Kopf genickt, zum Zeichen, dass er mich verstanden hat. Als ich ihn fragt, ob er überhaut hier her wollte, hat er bloß mit den Schultern gezuckt. Vor einem Jahr wäre er vor Freunde entweder in die Luft gesprungen, oder er hätte sich total geweigert. Jetzt ist es ihm einfach egal! Jedenfalls zeigt er nach außen hin keine Regung." Admiral Noyce schaut auf seine Uhr. "Es tut mir leid Nathan, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Hältst du mich über den Jungen im laufenden?"  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest nickt freundlich. "Natürlich mach ich das, dass ist doch Selbstverständlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird sich sicherlich schnell hier einleben!"  
  
"Keine Sorgen machen? Du wirst es erleben, in spätesten einer Woche, fühlst du dich Lucas so nahe, das du dir immer sorgen um ihn machen wirst. Er hat diesen Effekt auf einige Leute und wie ich dich kenne, werden dich die vollen Auswirkungen treffen. Ich werde dich noch daran erinnern! Na dann, bis bald und danke!"  
  
"Tschüß!" Captain Bridger bleibt noch einen Moment lang sitzen. In Wirklichkeit war er sich nicht so sicher, dass alles gut gehen würde wie er eben dem Admiral vorgemacht hatte. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen! Ein Teenager an Bord zu haben war schon schwer genug, aber einen der so traumatisiert war, das er sich weigerte zu sprechen, dass war noch um einiges schwieriger. Na ja, jetzt ist es wohl am besten, erst einmal seine Crew zu informieren. Außerdem war da auch noch das Problem mit seiner Kabine. Am besten wäre wohl eine mit einem Fenster zum Aqua Tup. Er hat auch schon genau die richtige im sinn, die gar nicht so weit von seiner eigenen entfernt liegt.  
  
  
  
Genau zwei Tage später stehen Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen an der Andockschleuse. Das Shuttle, dass Lucas zur seaQuest bringen soll, hat gerade Angedockt. Ein blonder, schlanker Teenager verläst das Shuttle. Über die Schulter trägt er an einem Tragegurt eine schwarze große Reisetasche. In seinen Händen hält er eine große dunkelblaue Kiste.  
  
Captain Bridger fällt sofort auf, das Lucas inzwischen seiner Mutter noch ähnlicher sieht. Die gleichen zarten Gesichtszüge und die gleichen tiefblauen Augen. Aber einen Unterschied gab es, Cynthia Wolenczaks Augen hatten immer fröhlich geleuchtet. Lucas Blick hingegen war traurig und verloren! Aber trotzdem, optisch könnte man Lucas wahrscheinlich als Mädchenschwarm bezeichnen.  
  
Behutsam stellt Lucas die dunkelblaue Kiste ab. *Das ist sie also, die berühmte seaQuest, tja und da ist auch schon mein Entfangskomitee. *  
  
Captain Bridger macht einen Schritt auf den Teenager zu und gibt ihm die rechte Hand. "Hallo Lucas, schön das du da bist! Vielleicht kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern, wir haben uns einmal auf einer Party deiner Eltern kennen gelernt."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern zuckt Lucas leicht zusammen. Dann nickt er mit dem Kopf. Captain Bridger ärgert sich über seinen Fehler. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, dass erste was er tat, war den Jungen an seine Toten Eltern zu erinnern. "Schön, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Das hier ist Dr. Westphalen. Sie ist die Leiterin des Wissenschaftlichen Teams der seaQuest."  
  
Auch Kristin Westphalen und Lucas begrüßen sich mit Handschlag. "Hallo Lucas, es ist nett dich kennen zu lernen! Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Fahrt hierher."  
  
Captain Bridger wendet sich an den Teenager. "Ich schlage vor, wir bringen deine Sachen erst einmal in deine Kabine. Dann kannst du auspacken und eine Stunde später holen wir dich zum Mittagessen ab und später führen wir dich dann einmal über das ganze Boot."  
  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten darauf sitzt der Teenager allein in seiner neuen Kabine. Er öffnet die Tasche und legt seine Klamotten in den dafür vorgesehenen Schrank. Ab und zu fällt sein Blick auf das Fenster zum Aqua Tub.  
  
*Es ist also wirklich war. Ein Delphin kann durch das ganze Boot schwimmen. Echt cool! Wann ich den Delphin wohl zu sehen bekomme? Laut Noyce ist das schließlich der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin. Wahrscheinlich hofft er auch, das die Leute mich hier wieder zum reden bringen können. Aber das geht nicht, ich kann es einfach nicht! Ich möchte es nicht! Wenn ich anfange zu reden, weiß ich das alles wieder über mich einstürzen wird, dann kann ich bestimmt nicht mehr auf hören zu heulen. Und vor allem möchte ich nicht darüber reden, was passiert ist! Und das wollen sie dann bestimmt!*  
  
Nachdem die Tasche ausgepackt ist, öffnet er den Deckel der Kiste. In der Kiste sind fein säuberlich die Teile für den Vocoder, der Apparat der die Delphinlaute übersetzten soll, verstaut. Vorsichtig holt er ein zusätzliches Paket aus der Kiste. Es ist zum Schutz mit einigen Blättern Zeitungspapier eingewickelt, damit es nicht so schnell kaputt gehen kann.  
  
Nachdem das ganze Papier abgewickelt ist, kommt ein schmaler schwarzer Computer zum Vorschein. Behutsam baut Lucas seinen heißgeliebten Computer auf. Dann schaut er auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
*Ich hab noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bis sie mich wieder abholen wollten. In der Zeit kann ich mir genauso gut ein paar Informationen über das Boot und die Besatzung holen. Es merkt ja eh keiner und wenn, werden sie nicht wissen wer in ihrem Netz herum schnüffelt.*  
  
Flink beginnen seine Finger förmlich über die Tastatur zu fliegen. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hat er unbemerkt die gewünschten Informationen erlangt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Später sitzen Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas Wolenczak in der Mess Hall und sind am Essen.  
  
"So Lucas, nach her werden wir dich dann durch die seaQuest führen, damit du sie einmal von vorne bis hinten kennen lernst. Es kann gut sein, dass du dich am Anfang ein paar Mal verläufst, aber das ist kein Problem, das ist uns am Anfang allen so ergangen. Du kannst hier wirklich jeden um Hilfe bitten, die Crew ist wirklich Hilfsbereit. Natürlich kannst du dir auch einen Plan von der seaQuest aus dem Computer Ausdrucken. Admiral Noyce hat mir erzählt, dass du mit den Computern in der UEO Basis problemlos zurechtgekommen bist, unsere Computer haben ein ähnliches Programm. Falls du aber trotzdem Schwierigkeiten hast, kann ich dir gerne das Programm erklären." Sagt Captain Bridger und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.  
  
Früher hätte Lucas jetzt lauthals los gelacht, aber jetzt war alles anders und er nickt nur zu Captain Bridgers Ausführung. *Er hat anscheinend keine Ahnung, dass ich ein Hacker bin! Okay, Admiral Noyce und die anderen von der UEO wissen es auch nicht. Mein Pa hat nie herum erzählt wie gut ich mit dem Computer bin, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass ich mir damit ärger einfangen könnte, wenn es jeder weiß. Aber was zum Teufel glauben die Leute eigentlich! Wie stellen sie sich die Entwicklung des Vocoders vor? Ohne meine Computerkenntnisse hätte ich nie die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn zu entwickeln. Vielleicht denken sie bloß, dass ich gut mit Elektronischen Bauteilen bin. Na ja, wie auch immer.*  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen führen Captain Bridger und die rothaarige Ärztin Lucas über das Boot. Ihre letzte Station ist der Moon Pool.  
  
"So, das hier ist der Moon Pool. Hier hält sich Darwin normalerweise am häufigsten auf. Im Moment ist er leider nicht da, wir haben ihn vor vier Tagen raus geschickt. Wir legen großen Wert darauf, dass er auch Kontakt zu anderen Delphinen hat. Wenn er nicht von alleine das Boot ab und zu verläst, schicken wir ihn raus." Erklärt Captain Bridger dem Teenager. Gleichzeitig ärgert er sich aber auch darüber das Darwin nicht da ist, hätte er früher von Lucas Ankunft erfahren, hätte er Darwin nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt herausgeschickt. "Er kommt aber sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen zurück, dann kannst du ihn kennen lernen und dein Programm ausprobieren."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Die Idee zu deinem Programm ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich wäre nie auf so eine Idee gekommen. Bis jetzt haben wir uns mit Darwin über Handzeichen unterhalten. Es wäre wirklich unglaublich zu erfahren, was er denkt!"  
  
Lucas zeigt keine Besondere Reaktion, wie meistens zuckt er bloß mit den Schultern. *Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie ich auf die Idee zu dem Vocoder gekommen bin. Ich fand Delphine immer faszinierend. Die Idee war glaube ich immer schon da. Ich hoffe nur der Vocoder wird wirklich irgendwann einmal funktionieren. Sonst wäre es echt peinlich!*  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lucas an. "Wir haben uns überlegt, dass morgen die Sensoren für dein Programm im Wasserbecken angebracht werden, ist das in Ordnung?" Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Noyce erzählte das dein Programm Vocoder heißt und du seit 11 Monaten daran arbeitest. Stimmt das?"  
  
Wieder bekommt er als einzige Antwort ein nicken.  
  
  
  
Fünf Tage später ist Nathan Bridger auf dem Weg zu Lucas Kabine. Vor ein paar Minuten war Darwin eingetroffen, nun wollte er so schnell wie möglich dem Teenager den Delphin vorstellen.  
  
Die letzten Tage waren ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vergangen, die ganze Senior Crew hatte sich inzwischen dem neustem Crewmitglied vorgestellt. Lucas arbeitete die meiste Zeit mit Dr. Westphalen im Labor. Es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass Lucas sehr viel Ahnung von Wissenschaft hatte und war nun Kristin eine große Hilfe. Die beiden konnten gut zusammen arbeiten, auch wenn Lucas nichts sagte.  
  
Zu der größten Verwunderung aller, hatte sich der Junge bis jetzt kein einziges mahl verlaufen, er hatte wirklich einen unglaublichen Orientierungssinn.  
  
Der Gemütszustand des Teenagers hatte noch keine Veränderung gezeigt, er zeigte weder Freunde noch Trauer. Das einzige das er zeigte, war der Emotionslose Gesichtsausdruck. Nathan hatte schnell feststellen müssen, dass Bill recht gehabt hatte. Lucas weckte in ihm einen unglaublichen Beschützerinstinkt. Sehr ähnlich erging es auch Kristin und dem Teil der Senior Crew, der Lucas schon etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Für den Captain war es schnell zu einem Ritual geworden, Lucas zu den Mahlzeiten abzuholen und dann gemeinsam mit ihm zu essen. Hatte er keine Zeit, sagte er jemand anderen bescheid, damit Lucas nicht alleine essen musste. Captain Bridger hatte Angst gehabt, dass die Tatsache das Lucas nicht sprach und so viel jünger war als alle anderen, ihn isolieren könnte, dass war aber glücklicherweise nicht so. Seine ganze Senior Crew gab sich wirklich mühe mit Lucas, was Nathan sehr stolz auf seine Crew macht.  
  
  
  
  
  
An der Kabine des Teenagers angekommen, klopft der Captain an die Tür. Schon nach kürzester Zeit wird ihm geöffnet.  
  
"Hallo Lucas, Darwin ist da. Bereit ihn kennen zu lernen?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Okay, dann schnapp dir deinen Vocoder. Wenn du willst kannst du gleich einmal den ersten Testlauf damit starten."  
  
Lucas dreht sich um und geht zu seinem Computer an dem er bis eben gesessen hatte und schaltet ihn aus. Dann holt er den Vocoder und folgt dem Captain zum Moon Pool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am Moon Pool angekommen, erblickt Lucas sofort den Delphin. Dieser schwamm scheinbar fröhlich seine Runden im Moon Pool, in dem Augenblick in dem Nathan und Lucas den Beckenrand betreten, schwimmt der Delphin zu ihnen.  
  
Captain Bridger beugt sich zu dem Säugetier und streichelt es. "Hallo Darwin, schön das du wieder da bist, wir haben dich alle vermisst!" Bridger dreht sich zu Lucas um, der Teenager hatte bis jetzt das ganze nur beobachtet. "Du kannst ihn ruhig streicheln, er mag das. Keine Angst, er beißt nicht und ist auch sonst nicht gefährlich, aber trotzdem musst du aufpassen, er ist schließlich ein wildes Tier."  
  
Lucas macht einen Schritt näher an den Beckenrand heran, dann streckt er seine Hand aus und streichelt den Delphin. *Oh man, das ist echt ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Einfach unbeschreiblich! Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben einem Delphin so nahe.*  
  
Ohne es zu wissen, zaubert das ganze ein lächeln auf Lucas Gesicht. Captain Bridger der den Teenager die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, muss auch lächeln. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lucas seit dem Mord an seinen Eltern lächelte. Darwin wusste gar nicht wie dankbar er ihm war. Der Delphin hatte sich auf jeden Fall eine extra Portion Fisch verdient. Inzwischen bereut Nathan, dass er alle gebeten hatte, vom Moon Pool fern zu bleiben. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass zu viele Menschen Lucas einschüttern könnten und ein Fehlschlag mit dem Vocoder vor Publikum schaden könnte. Er wünscht sich, er hätte Kristin erlaubt zum Moon Pool zu kommen, damit sie auch das lächeln von Lucas hätte sehen können. Er hatte definitiv heute etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen!  
  
Nathan beobachtet noch eine Weile wie Lucas den Delphin streichelt und sich langsam mit ihm anfreundet. Darwin scheint die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen und spürt wie wichtig das ganze für den Teenager ist.  
  
Schließlich unterbricht der Captain die beiden. "Möchtest du den Vocoder jetzt ausprobieren?"  
  
Lucas schaut Bridger einen Moment an und nickt dann mit dem Kopf. *Jetzt oder nie! Hoffentlich klappt es, na ja, es müsste eigentlich klappen, aber trotzdem es könnte immer noch einen Grund geben, durch den es dann nicht klappt. Wenn es nicht klappt, weiß ich nicht, was ich noch verädern könnte. Okay, kleine Veränderung und Entwicklungen wenn er funktioniert wären schon möglich. Aber ein total verändertes Programm kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn er nicht funktioniert steh ich wie ein Idiot vor dem Captain da, aber wahrscheinlich denken dass eh schon alle von mir! Bitte lass ihn funktionieren, bitte lass ihn arbeiten!*  
  
Der Teenager nimmt den Vocoder in die Hand und drückt auf ein paar Knöpfe, dann nickt er dem Captain zu, als Zeichen dafür, dass er jetzt Darwin etwas fragen kann.  
  
"Hey Darwin, das ist Lucas, er ist neu auf der seaQuest!"  
  
"Hallo Lucas!" sagt Darwins Computerstimme.  
  
Lucas lächeln wird breiter. *Ich glaub ich fall um, der Vocoder funktioniert, er funktioniert! Ich hab es geschafft! Oh mein Gott!*  
  
Captain Bridger ist begeistert, es funktioniert, Darwin konnte sprechen. Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass der Vocoder jetzt schon funktionieren würde, er hatte noch mit einer langen Entwicklungszeit gerechnet. Lucas war wirklich ein Genie! Der Teenager war der erste Mensch auf der Erde der so etwas geschafft hatte. Ein Blick auf den Teenager verrät ihm, dass dieser höchst zu Frieden ist. "Oh mein Gott Lucas, es funktioniert!" Ohne nach zu denken umarmt Nathan Lucas vor Begeisterung. Der Teenager gefriert in der Umarmung. Nathan Bridger läst den Jungen sofort wieder los. "Tut mir leid Lucas, ich hab nicht nachgedacht, ich bin nur so begeistert!" Schon wieder ärgert sich Captain Bridger über sich selbst, dass hätte er sich doch denken können. Wie hatte er nur so unsensibel sein können. Er wusste doch, dass er Lucas nicht wie jeden anderen Behandeln konnte, er brauchte für alles etwas mehr Zeit, er musste erst einmal Zeit bekommen, sie richtig kennen zu lernen, um auch Körperlichen Kontakt zu zu lassen.  
  
Der Teenager nickt dem Captain kurz zu zum Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. *Ich bin so ein Idiot! Schon bei einer einfachen Umarmung bin ich am Ausflippen. Werde ich den nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können?*  
  
Erneut ertönt die Computerstimme des Delphines. "Spielen Bridger, spielen Lucas!"  
  
Nathan lächelt Darwin an. "Natürlich werden wir mit dir spielen!" Captain Bridger holt einen weichen Ball und drückt ihn Lucas in die Hände. "Wirf Darwin den Ball zu." Lucas tut wie ihm geheißen und wirft dem Delphin den roten Ball zu. Dieser stößt ihn mit seiner Schnauze zurück.  
  
Die nächste Zeit vergeht mit Ball spielen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am späten Abend sitzt Captain Bridger alleine am Rand des Moon Pools und unterhält sich mit Darwin.  
  
"Was hältst du von Lucas?"  
  
"Lucas sehr traurig!"  
  
"Weißt du auch warum Lucas traurig ist?" Fragt Captain Bridger.  
  
"Vermisst Familie!"  
  
"Ja, das tut er sicherlich." Sagt Nathan nickend.  
  
"Lucas sehr nett, war früher fröhlich, bis böse Männer kamen!"  
  
Captain Bridger ist sprachlos. Es stimmte also wirklich, Delphine konnten bis in die Seele eines Menschen sehen. Es war nicht nur eine Legende, die man sich so erzählte. "Weißt du etwas über die Männer?" Darwin schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf. "Magst du Lucas? »   
  
Diesmal nickt Darwin mit dem Kopf. "Lucas nett, Lucas Darwins Freund!"  
  
Captain Bridger streichelt den Delphin. "Ja das ist er."  
  
"Warum spricht Lucas nicht?"  
  
Nathan säufst. "Es spricht nicht, weil er so traurig ist!"  
  
"Spricht Lucas wieder, wenn er fröhlich ist?"  
  
Der Captain zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es."  
  
"Darwin hilft Lucas fröhlich zu werden!"  
  
Bridger lächelt. "Das ist sehr lieb von dir Darwin. Aber du musst auch sehr vorsichtig mit ihm sein, er ist nämlich sehr verletzlich."  
  
"Wie Baby Delphin?"  
  
Nathan lächelt erneut und nickt. "Ja, wie ein Baby Delphin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag ist Lucas bei Dr. Westphalen im Labor. Er schaut durch ein Mikroskop und trägt dann die Ergebnisse, die er gesehen hat, fein säuberlich in eine Liste ein. Captain Bridger betritt das Labor und steuert auf die zwei arbeitenden zu. "Hallo Kristin, Hallo Lucas!"  
  
"Hallo Nathan, können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragt die Ärztin. Lucas hebt als Begrüßung leicht die Hand und wendet sich dann wieder dem Mikroskop zu.  
  
"In der Tat das kannst du, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir Lucas für heute Nachmittag ausleihen kannst." Sagt Captain Bridger und strahlt Kristin an. Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens schaut Lucas von der Arbeit auf. "Ich wollte jetzt mit Darwin schwimmen gehen und Darwin hat nach Lucas gefragt!" Lucas schaut nun die Ärztin an.  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaut erst den Captain und dann den Teenager an. Nathan hatte ihr gestern Abend erzählt, was beim Moon Pool vorgefallen war und war davon immer noch begeistert. "Das darfst du Nathan, gegen einen Captain und vor allem gegen einen Delphin komme ich ja eh nicht an!"  
  
Captain Bridger wendet sich an Lucas. "Hast du Lust dazu mit Darwin und mir zu schwimmen?"  
  
Der Teenager überlegt einen Moment, dann nickt er mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Prima, ich hab dir schon vorsichtshalber einen Taucheranzug in deine Kabine gelegt. Wir treffen uns dann in 10 Minuten am Moon Pool." Damit dreht er sich um und verschwindet um seinen eigenen Taucheranzug anzuziehen.  
  
Lucas legt den Stift, den er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte zur Seite und schaut Dr. Westphalen an.  
  
Kristin lächelt den Teen an. "Na los, geh schon. Ich schaff das hier auch allein. Hab Spaß!" Und damit verschwindet auch Lucas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pünktlich 10 Minuten stehen der Captain und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied am Moon Pool. Nathan geht als erstes ins Wasser zu Darwin, Lucas folgt ihm nach einer Minute.  
  
Darwin schwimmt auf Lucas zu und läst sich von dem Teen erst einmal ausgiebig streicheln. Dann schwimmt er an Lucas Seite.  
  
"Er möchte, dass du dich an seiner Rückenflosse festhältst, er will dich durchs Wasser ziehen!" Erklärt Captain Bridger.  
  
Lucas zögert einen Moment, entschließt sich aber doch es einmal ausprobieren.  
  
Am Anfang zieht Darwin den Teenager sehr vorsichtig und langsam durchs Wasser, als der Delphin spürt, dass Lucas sich sicher fühlt, beschleunigt er immer mehr sein Tempo.  
  
Lucas lächeln wird immer breiter. *Das ist unglaublich, ich glaub das ist das Beste was ich jäh getan habe. Das ist ja so cool!*  
  
Dr. Westphalen beobachtet von weiten unbemerkt die Szene. Als sie sieht wie Lucas lächelt, schießen ihr vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen. Lächelnd sah der Junge noch unwerfender aus, als er es eh schon tat. Lucas strahlte einen unglaublichen Charme aus. Sie müssten sich nicht wundern, wenn irgendwann die ganze Crew dem blonden Teenager mit den unglaublich blauen Augen zu Füßen lag!  
  
Nathan hatte Recht! Darwin tat Lucas unglaublich gut. Wenn jemand Lucas wieder zum sprechen bringen könnte, war es sicherlich Darwin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Acht Tage später arbeiten Dr. Westphalen und Lucas zusammen im Labor. Inzwischen schwamm Lucas täglich mit Darwin, aber immer noch blieb dies die einzige Zeit, in der man Lucas richtig lächeln sah.  
  
Auf einmal fängt das Licht im Labor an zu flackern. Die Computerbildschirme werden auf einmal alle nacheinander schwarz. Die rothaarige Ärztin und der blonde Teenager schauen sich verwundert an.  
  
Kristin greift zu ihrem Pal. "Lt. O'Neill?" Sie erhält keine Antwort. "Wie merkwürdig!" Dr. Westphalen denkt nach, sie hat vor zur Brücke zu gehen und nach zu fragen was los ist. Lucas wollte sie ungern hier allein lassen, wenn sie nicht wusste, was im Moment vor sich ging. Andererseits könnten sie jetzt auch auf der Brücke stören. Sie fast einen Entschluss. "Komm Lucas, wir gehen zur Brücke und schauen einmal, was da los ist.  
  
Die Ärztin setzt sich in Bewegung und der Teenager folgt ihr mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Auf der Brücke steht die Brückencrew um einen einzigen Computer der im Moment noch funktioniert. Dr Westphalen wendet sich an den Captain. "Nathan, was ist los?"  
  
Bridger zuckt mit den Schultern, ich weiß es nicht. Auf einmal wurden alle unsere Stationen schwarz, nichts funktioniert mehr. Dieser Computer ist der einzige der noch Funktioniert. Ich schätze das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er anders als die anderen an das Netzt der seaQuest angeschlossen ist. Sonst wäre dieser Bildschirm sicherlich auch schwarz!"  
  
Lt. Co. Kathrin Hitchcock sitzt vor dem Computer und wendet sich nun an den Captain. "Sir, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann mit den Informationen die mir der Computer gibt nichts anfangen!"  
  
Captain Bridger nickt ihr zu. "Schon okay, kann irgendjemand mal bitte Mister Matthews holen? Er hat doch eine Zusatz Ausbildung zum Computerspezialisten. Vielleicht kann er uns weiter helfen."  
  
Miguel Ortis setzt sich sofort in Bewegung um Matthews zu holen. Lucas genügt ein Blick auf den Bildschirm um zu wissen um was es sich handelt. *Ein Virus!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später taucht John Matthews auf. Nachdem ihm Lt. Co. Hitchcock platz gemacht hat, setzt er sich auf den nun freien Stuhl. Er schaut eine Weile auf den Bildschirm und versucht dann ein paar verschiedene Tastenkombinationen. Auf dem Bildschirm tritt keine Veränderung auf. Matthews wendet sich an den Captain. "Sir, wir haben es hier mit einem Virus zu tun! Ich werde einige Virenprogramme ausprobieren, wenn wir glück haben passt eins davon!"  
  
Lucas schaut Matthews über die Schulter, als dieser eine Disk mit Anti- Virenprogrammen in den Computer einführt. Danach tippt Matthews wieder auf der Tastatur herum. Der Teenager kann dazu nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. *Dieser Idiot hat keine Ahnung! Warum gibt er das nicht zu, anstatt irgendwelche dämlichen Programme auszuprobieren? Jeder der sich mit Computern etwas besser auskennt, sieht doch das dass nichts bringt. Man muss den Virus selber angreifen!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später hat Matthews nicht die geringste Veränderung erreicht. Lucas steht die ganze Zeit wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er ringt mit sich selbst.  
  
*Ich könnte ihnen helfen, aber dann müsste ich mich an sie wenden. Eigentlich will ich das ja nicht. Andererseits sind sie wirklich alle sehr nett zu mir. Es wäre unfair ihnen nicht zu helfen und wer weiß was der Virus noch alles anrichtet? Aber würden sie sich überhaupt von mir helfen lassen?*  
  
Schließlich trifft er eine Entscheidung. Sachte tippt er dem Captain auf die Schulter. Nathan Bridger dreht sich um und ist überrascht Lucas vor sich zu sehen. Der Junge hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie von sich aus an ihn gewannt.  
  
Lucas zeigt erst auf sich selbst und dann deutet er auf den Computer und schaut den Captain mit seinen großen blauen Augen bittend an.  
  
Nathan überlegt einen Moment, dann versteht er was der Teenager möchte. "Du möchtest an den Computer? Du möchtest helfen etwas gegen den Virus zu unternehmen?"  
  
Lucas nickt erleichtert mit dem Kopf, der Captain hatte verstanden, was er versucht hatte auszudrücken.  
  
Genau wie Lucas vor hin mit sich selbst gerungen hatte, ringt jetzt der Captain mit sich selbst. Sollte er den Teen an den Computer lassen? Den einzigen Computer der im Moment noch funktionierte? Das könnte ein hohes Risiko sein. Andererseits war dies das erste Mal, das Lucas ihn um etwas bat, das erste Mal, das er etwas, abgesehen davon wenn er mit Darwin zusammen war, aus sich herauskam. Außerdem hatte Lucas auch in seiner Kabine einen sehr guten Computer. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas Ahnung von Computern. Einen Versuch war es wohl wert.  
  
"Matthews, machen sie bitte platz und lassen sie es Lucas einmal versuchen!" Der Teenager schaut den Captain dankbar an.  
  
"Wie bitte Sir?" John Matthew schaut Bridger geschockt an.  
  
"Machen sie einfach nur das, um was ich sie gebeten habe!" Sagt Captain Bridger ruhig und freundlich.  
  
John steht auf und Lucas übernimmt seinen Platz. *Okay, lets rock! *  
  
Sofort beginnen die Finger des Teenagers über die Tastatur zu fliegen.  
  
Commander Ford wendet sich flüsternd an seinen Vorgesetzten. "Mit allem Respekt Sir, aber glauben sie, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung ist?"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Jonathan Ford verständnisvoll an, er konnte die Zweifel seines Commanders gut verstehen. Leise antwortet er: "Ich bin mir ganz sicher das dies die richtige Entscheidung ist! Ein Versuch kann bestimmt nicht schaden. Außerdem, was soll er schon negatives anrichten können. Zu den gesicherten Bereichen hat er eh keine Zugangscodes!"  
  
Commander Ford schaut erst auf den Computerbildschirm und den Teenager und dann wieder zu dem Captain der seaQuest. "Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?"  
  
"Ja natürlich, was soll diese Frage?"  
  
"Na ja, soeben hat er gerade einen der gesicherten Computerzonen betreten!"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut unglaublich. "Er hat was?"  
  
Ford zeigt zu dem Bildschirm. "Schauen sie doch selbst!"  
  
Nathan beobachtet Lucas nun ganz genau, der Teenager war wirklich in einer der hochabgesicherten Zonen. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? Dann beobachtet er die Finger und den Gesichtsausdruck von Lucas. Die Finger tippen in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf der Tastatur, Captain Bridger konnte noch nicht einmal so schnell lesen wie der Teen tippte.  
  
Lucas selbst blickt Hochkonzentriert auf den Bildschirm und scheint nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen.  
  
Ein Blick auf seine Senior Crew sagte Bridger, dass sie genauso verblüfft und auch geschockt waren von dem Teenager wie er es selber war.  
  
Auf einmal geht das Licht wieder an. Kurz darauf kommen auch alle Konsolen und Computer auf der Brücke wieder zum Leben. Der Teenager hatte wirklich den Virus besiegt! Lucas gibt noch einige Sachen in den Computer ein, dann blickt er von dem Computer auf und schaut Captain Bridger an.  
  
Nathan macht einen Schritt auf Lucas zu und tippt ihm mit der flachen Hand zwei Mal Lobend auf die Schulter. "Gute Arbeit Kiddo, verdammt gute Arbeit!"  
  
Anstatt bei der Berührung und dem Spitznamen zusammen zuzucken oder das Gesicht zu verziehen macht Lucas etwas Unerwartetes. Er lächelt!  
  
Captain Bridger läuft vor Freunde ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lucas hatte heute einen großen und verdammt wichtigen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht.  
  
Der Teenager hatte sich von sich aus an einen anderen Menschen gewannt. Er hatte selber wieder Kontakt gesucht und aufgebaut. Lucas hatte bei einer Berührung nicht zusammen gezuckt und er hatte in der Abwesenheit von Darwin gelächelt. Captain Bridger ist besonderst glücklich, dass ihm dieses Lächeln gegolten hatte. Heute war wirklich ein besonders guter Tag und Nathan war dem Virus inzwischen sehr dankbar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drei Monate später läuft auf der seaQuest alles seinem geregelten Gang nach. Lucas hatte in den drei Monaten weitere Fortschritte gemacht. Inzwischen nahm er regelmäßig Kontakt zu anderen auf. Er zeigte eine große Palletee von Emotionen, die einzige die er nicht Öffentlich zeigte war Trauer. Man konnte sehen, dass er traurig war, aber nicht trauerte. Kein Crewmitglied hatte den Teenager jemals weinen gesehen.  
  
Alle hätten gelernt, stark auf die Mimik und Gestik des Jungens zu achten, taten sie dass, konnten sie fast immer verstehen, was er von ihnen wollte, oder was er mitzuteilen hatte. Den engsten Kontakt hatte Lucas zu Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, überraschender weise zu Lt. Ben Krieg und natürlich dem Delphin Darwin.  
  
Nathan Bridger und Kristin Westphalen hatten erst misstrauisch die Freundschaft zwischen Lucas und Ben beäugt, hatten aber dann feststellen müssen, dass Benjamin Krieg dem Teenager unglaublich gut tat. In der Gegenwart von dem Lt. hatten sie Lucas das erste Mal richtig Lauthals lachen gehört. Und dies war wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Nach dieser Begegnung, hatten sie wegen Benjamin Krieg keine bedenken mehr.  
  
Vor einen Monat hatte Nathan begonnen, Lucas dass Schach spielen beizubringen. Der Teenager hatte das Spiel schnell begriffen und inzwischen hatte Bridger keine Chance mehr gegen den Teen.  
  
Bridger und Westphalen fühlten sich Lucas sehr nahe. Dies traf auf Nathan Bridger sogar noch intensiver zu als auf die Ärztin. Nathan fühlte für Lucas inzwischen wie für einen Sohn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Aktuelle Auftrag der seaQuest handelt davon, drei Bekannte Forscher, denen Flugzeuge nicht geheuer waren, von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu Transportieren.  
  
Die ganze Crew war von diesem Auftrag nicht sehr begeistert, aber Befehl war Befehl und auch dieser musste zur allergrößten Zufriedenheit erfüllt werden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas ist allein im Labor der seaQuest und ist über ein Mikroskop gebeugt und bekommt nicht mit, wie einer der drei Wissenschaftler das Labor betritt und sich zu ihm gesellt.  
  
"Was beobachtest du da?" Fragt Dr. Steven Dunfield, der recht mollig ist und dunkel braune Haare hat, neugierig.  
  
Lucas bekommt auch von dieser Frage nichts mit, er ist so in seine Arbeit vertieft. Dr. Dunfield ist es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn ignoriert, wird ärgerlich und packt den Teenager unsanft am Handgelenk an. "Hör zu Wolenczak, ich hab dich was gefragt."  
  
Lucas schaut den Mann geschockt an, sein Handgelenk tut weh und er hat keine Ahnung woher dieser Mann, seinen Namen kennt.  
  
Steven hält immer noch Lucas fest. "Willst du mir nicht antworten?"  
  
Captain Bridger betritt so eben den Raum und bekommt gerade noch den letzten Satz mit und sieht, wie verstört Lucas aussieht. "Lassen sie ihn sofort los und machen sie zwei Schritte zurück." Steven Dunfield läst Lucas sofort los und tritt zurück. Nathan ist sofort neben Lucas und stellt sich so neben dem Teenager auf, dass er sich im Notfall sofort schützend vor ihn stellen kann. Bridger wendet sich an Lucas, lässt dabei aber nicht den fremden Wissenschaftler aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ist alles in Ordnung Kiddo?"  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf, reibt sich dabei aber sein Handgelenk.  
  
Bridger dreht sich zu Dr. Dunfield um. "Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Der kleine Wolenczak hat mir nicht geantwortet. Also hab ich eben etwas anders versucht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen!"  
  
Lucas zuckt bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen. *Woher kennt er meinen Namen?*  
  
Captain Bridger schießt etwas ganz ähnliches durch den Kopf. "Ich bin mir sicher sie hätten auch anders auf sich aufmerksam machen können!"  
  
Dunfield fährt sich mit einer Hand durch seine fettigen Haare. "Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht warum Wolenczak die Frechheit besitzt mir meine Frage nicht zu beantworten!"  
  
In den sonst so sanftmütigen Captain steigt der ärger hoch, was erlaubte sich dieser Typ, niemand hatte das Recht so mit Lucas umzugehen. "Der Junge spricht nicht! Woher kennen sie seinen Namen?"  
  
"Ich habe früher einmal mit seinem Vater gearbeitet."  
  
Lucas zuckt erneut zusammen. War das der Grund, warum ihn die Statur des Mannes so bekannt vor kam? Die Stimme und der Name sagten ihm nicht, aber diese Statur, er könnte schwören, dass er sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte!  
  
Nathan entging nicht, dass in dem Teenager irgendetwas vor sich ging, allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, was das war. "Ich möchte sie in der Zeit wo sie auf meinem Boot sind, kein einziges mahl in Lucas nähe sehen!" Gleichzeitig machte er im Kopf auch eine Notiz, das er Crocker deshalb bescheid sagen würde, damit der Chief ein Auge auf den Wissenschaftler haben könnte. "Gehen sie jetzt!"  
  
Steven Dunfield dreht sich um und verläst das Labor.  
  
Captain Bridger wendet sich jetzt intensiv Lucas zu. "Bist du wirklich okay Kiddo?"  
  
Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf und lächelt Captain Bridger, zum Zeichen das es ihm gut geht, zu.  
  
"Das ist gut, aber ich möchte, dass du in der Zeit wo die drei Wissenschaftler hier sind, dich nirgendwo alleine aufhältst!"  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain missmutig und genervt an.  
  
Bridger hebt zum Spaß abwährend die Hände. "Oh, oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten! Aber nun einmal ernsthaft Lucas, ich weiß, du hast nichts getan. Aber ich mache mir halt Sorgen um dich! Und dieser Dunfield ist mir nicht geheuer! Versprichst du mir dich nicht unnötig irgendwo allein aufzuhalten und wenn du in deiner Kabine bist, die Tür richtig abzuschließen?"  
  
Der Teenager nickt versöhnt mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Gut, dann bin ich erleichtert. Aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin, ich wollte dich zum Abendbrot abholen. Bereit dafür?"  
  
Lucas schaltet die Lampe am Mikroskop aus und räumt alles an seinen geordneten Platz. Dann nickt er dem Captain zu.  
  
Captain Bridger legt einen Arm um Lucas Schultern und sie verlassen gemeinsam das Labor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Senior Crew sitzt an einen großen Tisch und isst gemeinsam zu Abend.  
  
Dr. MC Clendon und Dr. Newman setzten sich auf die letzten beiden freien Stühle. Dr. Franklin Newman, ein sehr großer Schlanker Mann, wendet sich an Lucas und den Captain. "Wir möchten uns aufrichtig für das Verhalten unseres Kollegen Dr. Dunfield entschuldigen. Er ist ein brillanter Wissenschaftler, aber sein Umgang mit Menschen läst leider stark zu wünschen übrig!"  
  
Lucas nickt den beiden Wissenschaftlern zu, genau wie Dunfield lösten sie aber auch bei ihm Unbehagen aus. Er könnte schwören, dass er sie schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte. Er konnte nur nichts sagen wo. Aber auch die Stimme von Newman sagte ihm nichts!  
  
Lucas schenkt dem Gespräch was die anderen führen keine große Beachtung. Er muss dauernd über die drei Wissenschaftler nachdenken.  
  
Dr. MC Clendon, der muskulöseste der drei Wissenschaftler, trägt dünne Lederhandschuhe. Diese Handschuhe, waren im Moment der neuste Modetrend und sehr viele Leute machten ihn mit, aber keiner auf der seaQuest unterwarf sich diesem Trend, auf sie wirkte dies sehr albern.  
  
Dougles MC Clendon wendet sich an Lucas. "Kannst du mir bitte einmal das Salz geben?"  
  
Der Teenager schaut MC Clendon mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er ist wie erstarrt. *Diese Stimme!*  
  
Captain Bridger tippt den Teenager an. "Lucas alles okay?" Lucas zuckt zusammen und erwacht aus seiner Ersthaarung. Er schaut den Captain verwirrt an. *Was?*  
  
"Dr. MC Clendon hat dich gefragt, ob du ihm das Salz reichen könntest."  
  
Lucas nimmt den Salzstreuer und reicht ihn Dougles.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Schnell wird die Kommunikation am Tisch wieder aufgenommen, aber Lucas kann nur an eins denken und jedes mahl wenn der Muskulöse Wissenschaftler etwas sagt, läuft ihn ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
*Diese Stimme? Ich weiß, dass ich sie kenne, ich weiß es ganz genau! Wenn es mir nur einfallen würde wo ich sie schon einmal gehört habe.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Später sitzen Captain Bridger und der Teenager in der Kabine und spielen Schach. Nathan bemerkt sofort, dass Lucas nicht richtig bei der Sache ist. So schlecht hatte der Teenager noch nie gespielt.  
  
"Lucas, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Der Teen blickt vom Schachbrett auf und nickt Nathan zu.  
  
"Wirklich?" Captain Bridger nimmt es Lucas nicht ab, der Teenager war schon den ganzen Abend so merkwürdig.  
  
Lucas nickt erneut mit dem Kopf. Er konnte ja selbst nicht sagen was los ist, er hatte nur dieses merkwürdige ungute Gefühl. Die drei Wissenschaftler gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, es war als ob die ganze Zeit eine Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf läutete.  
  
Es ist drei Uhr nachts, bis auf die Nachtcrew liegen alle in ihren Betten und schlafen. Lucas liegt in seinem Bett und rollt sich im Schlaf hin und her.  
  
Flaschback (Zurückblende) circa. 9 ½ Monate früher.  
  
Lucas sitzt an seinem Computer und arbeiten an dem Programm für den Vocoder, seine Stereoanlage spielt laute Rockmusik.  
  
Auf einmal verstummt die Musik mitten im Lied, der Teenager dreht sich auf dem Stuhl um und starrt genau in die Mündung einer altmodischen Pistole.  
  
"Was wollen sie?" Bringt Lucas angsterfüllt hervor.  
  
Der muskulöse Mann macht mehrere Schritte auf Lucas zu. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Das Gesicht ist von einer Skimütze verdeckt. Die Augen verdeckt er hinter einer großen dunklen Sonnenbrille.  
  
Der bewaffnete Packt Lucas unsanft am Arm und zielt mit der Pistole auf den Angsterfüllten Teenager. "Mitkommen!"  
  
Lucas tut wie ihm befohlen. Sie Stoppen erst als sie in der großen Eingangshalle der Villa der Wolenczaks ankommen.  
  
In der Halle befinden sich auch Lucas Eltern. Sie werden von zwei Männern, die ebenso gekleidet sind, wie der, der Lucas betrott, mit einer Waffe in Schacht gehalten.  
  
Der Mann, der Lucas festhält beginnt zu sprechen. "So Lawrence, werden sie uns jetzt das Passwort geben? Oder sollen wir erst ihre Frau oder ihren Sohn umbringen?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak schüttelt den Kopf. "Lassen sie meine Familie in Ruhe. Ich werde ihnen nie das Passwort geben, nie! Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass sie mit der Formel unheil anrichten!"  
  
Der Mann, der Lucas festhält nickt seinem sehr gossen und schlanken Komplizen zu. Ohne zu zögern zielt er mit der Waffe auf Cynthia Wolenczak und drückt ab.  
  
Cynthia sackt bewegungslos in sich zusammen.  
  
"Neeeeeeein, Mum!" Dem Teenager schießen die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Sofort wird Lucas der Mund zugehalten. "Halt den Mund!" Lucas beißt mit aller Kraft zu. "Ah!" Sofort wird die Hand von Lucas Mund genommen und dem Teenager geben die Beine nach. "Das kleine Miststück hat mich Gebissen! Es blutet richtig!"  
  
Ein molliger Mann tritt auf den Verletzten zu und reicht ihm ein großes Taschentuch. Sofort wird es um die Hand gewickelt, damit keine Bluttropfen auf den Boden oder sonstige Gegenstände kommen.  
  
Der schwarzgekleidete muskulöse Mann baut sich vor Lucas auf. "Das wirst du mir büßen!" Sofort trifft den Teenager ein harter Tritt. Lucas krümmt sich vor schmerzen zusammen.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak hält es nicht mehr aus. "Lassen Sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe sie Bastard!"  
  
Der Angreifer läst von Lucas ab und dreht sich zu dem Vater des Jungen um. "Wie nett! Wissen sie, es ist ganz einfach, sie geben uns das Passwort und wir lassen dafür sie und ihren Sohn am Leben!"  
  
Lawrence beißt sich auf die Lippe, er würde ihnen wegen Lucas Sicherheit so gerne das Passwort geben, aber er konnte dies nicht tun, er dürfte es nicht! Mit dem Passwort kämmen sie an die Formel heran. Die Formel könnte die ganze Menschheit vernichtet. Egal was es kostete, sie durften das Passwort nicht bekommen. "Sie werden das Passwort nicht bekommen!"  
  
Den drei ist inzwischen klar, dass sie bei Lawrence nichts erreichen. Dem Muskulösen Mann huscht ein lächeln über das Gesicht und er wendet sich erneut Lucas zu. "Tja Lawrence, vielleicht ist ja ihr Sohn etwas kooperativer." Er schaut den Teenager von oben herab an. "Wir wissen wie gut du am Computer bist, entweder du knackst das Passwort, oder deinem Vater ergeht es wie deiner Mutter! Was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Lucas schaut seinen Vater verzweifelt an. Der Teenager wusste, um was für eine Formel es ging, sein Vater hatte ihn für den Fall eingeweiht, dass wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, Lucas die Formel zerstören könnte.  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak schaut sein einziges Kind flehend an. "Du darfst es ihnen nicht geben! Egal was sie mir oder dir androhen, du darfst ihnen nicht das Passwort verraten!"  
  
Der mollige Mann richtet seine Waffe auf Dr. Wolenczak und spannt den Abzug. Der Muskulöse schaut den verstörten Teen fragend an. "Wie entscheidest du dich? Rettest du deinem Dad das Leben oder läst du ihn sterben? Knackst du uns das Passwort?"  
  
Lucas schließt die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Lawrence atmet auf, er wusste, auf seinen Sohn war verlass. "Du darfst es ihnen nie sagen! Versprich es mi....."  
  
Ein Schuss knallt durch die Villa, Dr. Wolenczak sackt regungslos zusammen, genau wie seine Frau ist er auf der Stelle tot.  
  
Lucas öffnet die Augen, und fühlt wie in sich etwas zerbricht, diesmal kann er noch nicht einmal Schreien. Die Tränen stoppen über sein Gesicht zu laufen.  
  
Die drei Männer wenden sich nun alle dem Teenager zu. Wie zufuhr ist der muskulöse Mann der einzige, der Spricht. "Entweder du knackst jetzt das Passwort, oder es gibt drei Beerdigungen!"  
  
Lucas schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf. Er würde seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn ihn das sein Leben kostete!  
  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Fragt der muskulöse Mann und hebt die Altmodische Pistole und spannt den Abzug.  
  
Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf, ja, er war sich ganz sicher. Das nächste was Lucas spürt, ist wie ihn die Kugel in der Brust trifft und er von ihrer Wucht nach hinten geschleudert wird, danach wird alles um ihn herum schwarz.  
  
Als der blonde Teenager wieder zu sich kommt, sind die drei Männer verschwunden. Von dort wo er liegt, kann er die toten Körper seiner Eltern sehen. Der schmerz in seinem Brustkorb ist entsetzlich, ihm ist kalt und die Blutlache um ihn herum wird immer größer!  
  
Ende des Flaschbacks (der Zurückblende) Aktuelle Zeit  
  
  
  
Lucas wacht mit einem Satz angsterfühlt auf. Es war auf einmal alles wieder da. Es war, als ob er alles noch einmal erlebt hätte! Es hatte im Traum so echt gewirkt.  
  
Jetzt weiß Lucas auch, warum er den ganzen Abend so durcheinander gewesen war. Warum die ganze Zeit eine Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf geläutet hatte. Die Mörder seiner Eltern, sie waren hier, hier auf der seaQuest!  
  
Der Teenager steht auf und schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist 3.45 Uhr. Er kannte Captain Bridger jetzt schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht auf ihn sauer war, wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht wecken würde.  
  
Lucas zieht sich noch schnell seinen Bademantel über, dann verläst er seine Kabine.  
  
  
  
Dem Teenager kommt es so vor das, als ob er schon stundenlang an die Kabinentür des Captains klopft.  
  
Endlich öffnet ihm ein verschlafender Captain Bridger. Als Nathan Lucas sieht, ist er sofort hell wach. Ein Blick auf den Jungen sagt ihm, dass etwas passiert ist. "Hey Kiddo, was ist los? Komm erst einmal rein." Der Captain nimmt Lucas sanft am Arm und führt ihn zu einem Sessel. "Setzt dich, bevor du mir hier noch umkippst!"  
  
Lucas setzt sich dankbar in den Sessel, wie sollte er dem Captain alles verständlich machen? Wie sollte er es ihm erklären? Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. "Sie sind hier!"  
  
Hätte sich Captain Bridger nicht kurz zufuhr direkt gegenüber Lucas hingesetzt, wäre er wahrscheinlich umgefallen. Der Junge sprach! Er sprach endlich wieder! Er hatte eine wundervolle Stimme. Bridger merkt wie sehr sich Lucas zum sprechen überwinden muss, deshalb entschließt er erst einmal darüber hin wegzugehen und später mit dem Teenager darüber zu reden. Behutsam nimmt Captain Bridger Lucas Hände in seine Hände. "Wer ist hier?"  
  
Der Teenager schaut Nathan direkt in die Augen. "Die Mörder meiner Eltern!"  
  
Der Captain ist geschockt. "Wer?"  
  
Lucas holt einmal tief Luft. " Dr. MC Clendon, Dr. Dunfield und Dr. Newman!"  
  
Nathan überrascht dies nicht, er hatte diese Namen nach Lucas heutigem Verhalten vermutet. Er glaubte Lucas aus tiefstem Herzen. Aber reichte dies um die drei einzusperren und sie vor Gericht zu bringen? "Ich glaube dir Kiddo!" Der Teen atmet erleichtert auf. "Aber andere Leute werden dir leider nicht so schnell glauben. Hast du irgendwelche Beweise?"  
  
"Glauben sie wirklich ich könnte die Stimme des Mannes vergessen, der schuld an dem Tod meiner Eltern ist? MC Clendon war der einzige der geredet hat, aber ich weiß das die anderen Dunfield und Newman waren, ich habe sie an ihrer Statur erkannt!" Lucas macht eine kurze Pause, dann fällt ihm etwas ein und seine blauen Augen leuchten kurz auf. "Halt, als Dr. MC Clendon mir den Mund zu gehalten hat, habe ich ihn in die Hand gebissen, in die rechte Hand! Ich habe ziemlich fest zugebissen, er hat stark geblutet, das ganze hat sicherlich eine Narbe hinterlassen!"  
  
Nathan nickt dem Teenager aufmunternd zu. "Gut Lucas, damit kann ich etwas anfangen. Könntest du mir sonst noch erzählen, was damals geschehen ist?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. Er möchte nicht darüber reden.  
  
"Lucas bitte, ich muss es wissen!"  
  
Lucas denkt nach, der Captain hatte Recht, er musste die Informationen haben damit er etwas unternehmen konnte.  
  
Schließlich beginnt Lucas emotionslos zu erzählen, was damals alles vor gefallen war. Während der Erzählung wird Nathan klar, warum sich Lucas so lange geweigert hatte zu sprechen. Gleichzeitig wundert er sich aber auch, wie der Teenager alles so ruhig erzählen konnte, wahrscheinlich würden die Auswirkungen erst später eintreffen.  
  
Als Lucas mit erzählen fertig ist steht Captain Bridger auf. "Ich werde diese... diese... jetzt einsperren lassen. Du gehst am besten in eine Kabine. Soll ich Kristin wecken und zu dir schicken?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das möchte ich nicht! Lassen sie wenigstens Dr. Westphalen ihren schlaf bekommen. Ich werde mal schauen ob Darwin wach ist, er kann mir ja dann Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf, Darwin war sicherlich eine gute Idee.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem Captain Bridger Lucas zu seiner Kabine begleitet hat, geht er in das Konferenzzimmer und läst Chief Crocker und sein Sicherheitsteam wecken. Außerdem Sorgt er auch dafür, dass die Senior Crew, einschließlich Dr. Westphalen, die nun doch nicht ihren verdienten Schlaf bekommen würde, bei dem Gespräch anwesend ist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später sitzen die drei Wissenschaftler in der Arrestzelle des U- Bootes.  
  
Dr. MC Clendon versucht Captain Bridger erneut von ihrer Unschuld zu überzeugen. "Captain, ich habe es ihnen schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ganze hier muss ein Missverständnis sein. Hirngespinste eines Teenagers der mit dem Leben nicht klar kommt. Ich bitte sie, er spricht über 9 Monate nicht und jetzt legen sie seine Worte auf die Goldwaage! Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben was er erzählt?"  
  
Nathan Bridger muss sich sehr zusammen nehmen um nicht auf den Mann loszugehen. MC Clendon versuchte ihn zu provozieren, aber er würde nicht darauf eingehen, dass würde er nicht machen. Wenn er Lucas helfen wollte, durfte er nicht auf die Provokationen eingehen und für den Teenager würde er das auch tun. "Wagen sie es nie wieder so von Lucas zu sprechen! Ziehen sie ihren rechten Handschuh aus!"  
  
Dougles MC Clendon wird plass. "Was soll das?"  
  
Captain Bridger zieht den Wissenschaftler mit einem falschem lächeln an. "Ziehen sie einfach nur denn Handschuh aus, wenn nichts an ihrer Hand ist, werde ich ihnen glauben!"  
  
MC Clendon schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein!"  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest nickt Chief Crocker zu und gibt ihm ein Zeichen. "Chief? Darf ich sie bitten?"  
  
Manilow Crocker lächelt seinen alten Freund an. Er war genauso geschockt gewesen wie der Rest der Crew, als Nathan ihn berichtet hatte, was Lucas erlebt hatte. "Aber gerne doch Captain!"  
  
Crocker nickt zwei Mitgliedern seines Sicherheitsteam zu, zusammen nähern sie sich MC Clendon. Kurz bevor sie bei ihm ankommen meldet er sich zu Wort. "Es ist gut Captain, ich ziehe meinen Handschuh schon aus."  
  
Als der Wissenschaftler den Handschuh auszieht, fällt allen sofort die Narbe auf. Sie sieht genau aus wie eine Bisswunde!  
  
Bridger zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Deshalb wollten sie ihren Handschuh nicht ausziehen. Als sie Lucas versuchten am schreien zu hindern, hat er sie gebissen. Man kann deutlich die Narbe erkennen."  
  
"Das beweist doch gar nichts, mich hat ein Hund gebissen!"  
  
"Jeder Zahnarzt oder Arzt wird feststellen können, dass dies keine Bisswunde von einem Hund ist! Geben sie es auf Dr. MC Clendon. Sie sind überführt!"  
  
Dougles schaut den Captain vernichtend an. "Wir werden niemals aufgeben! Wir werden uns die besten Anwälte nehmen. Sie werden uns nie den Mord nachweisen können. Hören sie, nie! Wir werden trotz der beiden Morde freigesprochen werden, so eine kleine Bisswunde ist nicht beweis genug! Und ihre Karriere werden wir auch zerstören Captain Bridger!" Die letzten Worte spricht er verächtlich aus.  
  
Nathan Bridger huscht jetzt ein lächeln über das Gesicht, die ganze Zeit hatte er ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, dies war aber jetzt verschwunden. Captain Bridger greift zu seinem Pal. "Commander Ford? Lt. O'Neill?"  
  
"Ja Sir?" Ertönt Tim O'Neills Stimme durch den Pal.  
  
"Wie ist das Video geworden?"  
  
Diesmal kann man den Commander durch den Pal hören. "Eine super Bild Qualität und erst der Sound! Ich seh uns jetzt schon bei den Oskars! Nominiert in den Kategorien beste Kamera, bester Sound, bestes Drehbuch, beste Haupt- und Nebenrolle und natürlich bester Kurzfilm. Wir werden die Abräumer des Abends sein!"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut zufrieden. "Vielen dank meine Herren! Commander Ford, nehmen sie Kurs auf den nächsten UEO- Hafen. Bridger out."  
  
Den Wissenschaftlern gefriert der Gesichtsausdruck. MC Clendon war in eine Falle getappt. Er hatte sie alle verraten. Wie würden ihnen jetzt noch Top Anwälte helfen können?  
  
  
  
  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später sitzt Captain Bridger alleine in seiner Kabine und erzählt Admiral Noyce, nachdem er ihn aus dem Schlaf geklingelt hat, die Ereignisse des Tages. Danach besprechen sie, was gegen die drei Männer die Lucas Eltern und auch beinahe den Teenager selbst umgebracht hatten, unternommen werden sollte.  
  
"Glaubst du, dass Lucas jetzt wieder sprechen wird, oder hat er es nur getan, damit wir die Wahrheit über die drei Wissenschaftler erfahren?"  
  
Nathan Bridger zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass er jetzt für immer mit uns sprechen wird! Ich war wirklich überrascht als er zu mir in die Kabine kam und auf einmal etwas sagte. Ich wäre vor Freude am liebsten in die Luft gesprungen, aber das fand ich in diesen Moment für unangebracht!"  
  
Bill Noyce nickt. "Das wäre wirklich unangebracht gewesen."  
  
"Bill, ich habe eine bitte an dich!" Bridger hatte schon lange mit diesem Gedanken gespielt und jetzt war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt um seinen langjährigen Freund danach zu fragen.  
  
"Was für eine Bitte?" Der Admiral beugt sich etwas näher an den Bildschirm heran.  
  
"Ich würde Lucas gerne adoptieren, natürlich nur wenn er das auch möchte. Da ihr im Moment das Sorgerecht für ihn habt, bräuchte ich auch die Einwilligung der UEO. Ich wollte erst alles mit euch abklären, bevor ich ihn damit konfrontiere!"  
  
Admiral Noyce schaut Bridger erst geschockt an, dann fängt er lauthals an zu lachen. Es dauert sehr lange, bis der Admiral sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Captain Bridger schenken kann.  
  
"Was ist daran bitte schön so lustig Bill? Ich hätte von dir wirklich mehr Ernsthaftigkeit erwartet!"  
  
"Entschuldige bitte Nathan, aber kannst du dich noch an unser erstes Gespräch über Lucas erinnern?"  
  
Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich, wie könnte ich das vergessen, am Anfang des Gespräches, hätte ich dir am liebsten etwas an den Kopf geworfen! Du konntest wirklich froh sein, dass dies per Vidphone bis jetzt noch nicht möglich ist."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du mir am liebsten etwas an den Kopf geworfen hättest, was meinst du warum ich dir das ganze per Vidphone erzählt habe. Ich hätte genauso gut persönlich vor bei kommen können!" Captain Bridger ist sprachlos. "Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, wenn du dich noch an unser Gespräch erinnerst, erinnerst du dich sicherlich auch an das was ich gesagt habe."  
  
Nathan wird unruhig. "Mach es nicht so spannend Bill, auf was willst du genau hinaus?"  
  
"Na ja, du meintest zu mir, ich sollte mir keine Sorgen um Lucas machen! Daraufhin habe ich dir vorausgesagt, dass du bald der jenige sein würdest, der sich die Sorgen machen würde und das ich dich noch daran erinnern würde! Und das tue ich jetzt hier mit." Der Admiral grinst über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest denkt an das Gespräch mit Noyce zurück, wirklich, der Admiral hatte es ihm schon damals vorausgesagt! "Bill Noyce! Gib zu, du hast das alles geplant! Von wegen eine Psychologin hätte die Veränderung für Lucas vorgeschlagen. Das ist alles auf deinem Mist gewachsen und Darwin hat dir da wunderbar ins Konzept gepasst! Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, ich seh doch, das du schon wieder versuchst meinen Blicken auszuweichen!"  
  
Admiral Noyce scheint immer kleiner zu werden. "Du hast ja Recht! Es war wirklich alles meine Idee! Natürlich habe ich aber auch alles noch mit seiner Psychologin abgeklärt. Ich konnte doch nicht mit ansehen, wie der Junge sich in sich selbst verkriecht. Er hat keinen von uns an sich herangelassen in den Monaten in denen er hier war. Ihr dagegen habt es so schnell geschafft, dass er wieder lächelt und lacht! Das er versucht hat mit anderen Menschen zu Kommunizieren. Und jetzt spricht er sogar wieder! Ich wusste, wenn Lucas jemanden helfen konnte, dann wären das vor allem du und Darwin. Nicht zu vergessen deine fantastische Crew!"  
  
Bridger schaut Noyce unglaublich an. "Fehlt ja nur noch das du uns heilig sprichst!"  
  
Bill Noyce sitzt wieder mit seiner vollen Größe im Sessel. "Nathan, du kannst es mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich es versucht habe. Ich wollte schließlich nur das Beste für Lucas! Ich habe in dir, Darwin und der seaQuest eine riesige Chance für den Jungen gesehen."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut seinem Vorgesetzten in die Augen und lächelt. "Danke Bill, ich werde dir das nie vergessen! Aber trotzdem, ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du Menschen manipulierst! Das ganze hätte genauso gut Schief gehen können, wir hätten auch alles für Lucas verschlimmern können."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber es ist doch schließlich alles gut gegangen. Und darauf kommt es an!"  
  
Nathan Bridger spielt an seiner Stuhllehne herum. "Da ich ja nun weiß, das du alles von vorneherein durchgeplant hattest, gehe ich davon aus, das ich die Einwilligung für die Adoption habe."  
  
Admiral Noyce nickt mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich hast du sie, sie ist schon so gut wie Unterschrieben!"  
  
"So ich muss jetzt Schluss machen."  
  
"Grüß Lucas von mir!"  
  
Bridger schaut seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund musternd an. "Das muss ich mir noch stark überlegen, ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du dich so um Lucas Wohlergehen gesorgt hast, aber ich bin immer noch sauer, weil du uns alle so manipuliert hast. Bill du bist kein Experte in so etwas, weiß Gott was hätte alles schief gehen können. Tschüß."  
  
"Ciau!"  
  
Captain Bridger drückt auf einen Knopf und der Bildschirm des Vidphones wird schwarz. Dann atmet er einmal tief durch und steht auf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nathan Bridger steht vor Lucas Kabine und klopft an. Von drinnen kann er Musik hören. Bridger klopft erneut, auch diesmal bekommt er keine Reaktion darauf. Anscheinend kann Lucas ihn wegen der Musik nicht hören.  
  
Schließlich betritt der Captain einfach so die Kabine seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. Lucas sitzt auf seinem Bett und lauscht der Musik. Als er den Captain entdeckt, nickt er ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Nathan nickt zurück und setzt sich neben den Teenager auf das Bett und hört nun zusammen mit ihm dem Lied zu.  
  
Von dem Aqua Tub aus werden sie von Darwin beobachtet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Und gestern drang die Nachricht dann zu mir.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, aber es zeriss mich schier,  
  
Denn keiner kann mir sagen, wie es geschah.  
  
Keiner unsrer Leute war mehr da.  
  
Du lagst ganz gut, das hat man mir gesagt,  
  
Warum hab ich dich nie selbst danach gefragt?  
  
Du hättest ein Großer werden können,  
  
Aber irgendwie wollte ich dir das nicht gönnen.  
  
  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,  
  
Dass wird ich mir nie vergeben!  
  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!  
  
  
  
Verzeih mir all die Dinge die ich sagte,  
  
nur weil mich wieder irgendetwas plagte.  
  
Verzeih mir und den Jungs, dass wir nicht da warn,  
  
Vergib mir, dass ich nicht mit all dem klar kam.  
  
  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,  
  
Dass werd ich mir nie vergeben!  
  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!  
  
  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,  
  
Dass werd ich mir nie vergeben!  
  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
  
Jetzt werd ich dich nie mehr sehn!  
  
  
  
Was machen wir jetzt ohne unseren Held?  
  
Wir vermissen dich und ich scheiß aufs große Geld!  
  
Du bist weg was nützt der ganze Mist,  
  
Mein kleiner Bruder wird für immer vermisst.  
  
  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,  
  
Dass werd ich mir nie vergeben!  
  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehn!  
  
  
  
Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen,  
  
Dass werd ich mir nie vergeben!  
  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen, nie mehr sehen!  
  
  
  
Abschied nehmen  
  
  
  
Mann wie konntest du von uns gehen? Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen!  
  
  
  
Wir vermissen dich!  
  
  
  
Was machen wir jetzt?  
  
  
  
Wir vermissen dich! Wir vermissen dich!  
  
  
  
Wir vermissen dich! Ich vermisse dich!  
  
  
  
Als die letzten Töne verstummen, schaut Lucas den Captain an. "Werde ich vor Gericht aussagen müssen?"  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe mit Admiral Noyce gesprochen, er läst dich übrigens grüßen, wir sind uns sicher, dass deine Aussage auf einem Videoband und ein Abdruck von deinem Gebiss vollkommen ausreichen müssten."  
  
Man kann dem Teenager die Erleichterung ansehen. "Das ist gut. Ich glaube, ich würde es nicht schaffen, ihnen vor Gericht gegenüber zu stehen!"  
  
Eine Weile schweigen die beiden sich an.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du dich wieder dazu entschlossen hast zu sprechen!"  
  
Lucas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es war schwer Captain, es ist immer noch schwer! Aber ich musste es tun. Ich konnte nicht zulassen das sie Ungestrafft davon kommen!"  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das kann ich gut verstehen."  
  
"Ich muss mich richtig überwinden etwas zu sagen, früher war das anders. Ich habe einfach drauf losgeplappert, ohne nachzudenken. Manchmal hab ich mich damit auch ganz schön ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Meine Ma meinte einmal zu mir, dass ich nicht davon ausgehen darf, dass alle so denken wie ich oder so schnell denken. Ich sollte vor allen bei Leuten die ich nicht kenne, vorsichtig mit meinen Äußerungen sein. Es war einer der besten Räte die sie mir gegeben hat. Ab da, kam ich wirklich besser mit anderen zurecht!"  
  
"Es war sicherlich ein guter Rat, bei Fremden sollte man immer vorsichtig mit dem sein was man sagt."  
  
"Wissen sie, irgendwie ist es merkwürdig, ich weiß, dass ich das richtige getan habe, in dem ich das Passwort nicht verraten habe. Mein Dad hat das von mir gewollt. Außerdem, hätten sie die Formel erfahren, wer weiß wofür sie die missbraucht hätten. Die Formel hätte so vielen Menschen das Leben kosten können, der gesamten Menschheit und auch Tier- und Pflanzenwelt! Aber trotzdem fühle ich mich schuldig, als hätte ich meine Eltern in Stich gelassen!"  
  
Bridger nimmt Lucas Hände zwischen seine Hände und schaut dem Teenager direkt in die blauen Augen. "Du hast deine Eltern nicht in Stich gelassen. Du hast das gemacht, was dein Vater von dir erwartet hat. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen! Ich weiß, sie sind sehr, sehr stolz auf dich!"  
  
Lucas nickt sachte mit dem Kopf. "Ich vermisse die beiden so!" Die solange zurückgehaltenen Tränen schießen dem Teenager in die Augen. "Es tut to weh!"  
  
Captain Bridger nimmt Lucas in die Arme und schaukelt ihn beruhigend hin und her. Mit der Hand streicht er ihm sanft über die blonden Haare. "Ich weiß das du sie vermisst und der schmerz unerträglich ist!" Der Captain hatte seine Frau und seinen Sohn verloren, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Lucas durchmachte. "Ist schon gut Kiddo, lass es alles raus!" Bridger ist froh, dass der Teenager jetzt endlich seine Gefühle raus lässt. Er hatte sie viel zu lange zurück gehalten.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten löst sich Lucas aus der Umarmung des Captains. Mit dem Handrücken versucht er sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. "Wird es immer so wehtun?"  
  
Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Du wirst sie immer vermissen. Dein ganzes Leben lang. Aber irgendwann wird sich der Schmerz verändern. Du wirst gerne an sie zurück denken und an das, was du mit ihnen erlebt hast!"  
  
Der Teenager wischt sich erneut die Augen. "Ich hätte ihnen noch gerne einmal gesagt, dass ich sie liebe!"  
  
Captain Bridger lächelt Lucas warmherzig an. "Das wissen sie Kiddo, das wissen sie. Und genauso stark wie du sie liebst, lieben auch sie dich!"  
  
"Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von ihnen verabschieden! Als die Beerdigung war, lag ich noch im Krankenhaus."  
  
Nathan schaut Lucas tief in die Augen. "Ich verspreche dir, sobald wir das nächste Mal an Land sind, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich zum Friedhof."  
  
Lucas lächelt den Captain an. "Wissen sie eigentlich, dass sie überaus Intelligent sind?"  
  
Bridger schaut den Jungen verwundert an. "Was?"  
  
"Sie wissen genau, was sie sagen müssen. Ich fühle mich erstaunlicherweise wirklich besser."  
  
"Das ist schön wenn ich dir etwas helfen konnte." Nathan denkt nach. War jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt? "Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich mit Admiral Noyce gesprochen habe." Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Wir sind uns beide darüber einig, das es nicht richtig ist, das die UEO das Sorgerecht für dich hat?"  
  
Lucas säufst. "Das weiß ich auch. Aber Tante Audrey und ich kommen einfach nicht miteinander klar. Wir sind wie Feuer und Wasser. Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch, für kurze Zeit schaffen wir es immer uns irgendwie aus dem Weg zu gehen und auch einigermaßen höfflich miteinander umzugehen, aber mehr geht einfach nicht!"  
  
Der Captain schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Das meine ich auch nicht!"  
  
"Was meinen sie dann?" Fragt der Teenager verwundert.  
  
"Ich würde gerne das Sorgerecht von der UEO für dich übernehmen und dich adoptieren! Was sagst du dazu?" Bridger schaut den Teenager fragend und ungeduldig an.  
  
"Oh! Das wollen sie wirklich tun?"  
  
Bridger lächelt. "Nein, ich renne jede Nacht über mein Boot und frage das meine Crewmitglieder! Natürlich will ich das tun!"  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Bridger schaut den Teenager ungeduldig an. "Lucas hilf mir, ich bin schon etwas älter. Heißt das jetzt ja danke oder nein danke?"  
  
Der Teenager muss über den Captain lächeln. "Das heißt ja! Das ist wirklich sehr nett das sie das für mich tun."  
  
Nathan grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich bin gar nicht so nett wie du denkst. Das ist bloß purer Egoismus! Ich will meine Landurlaube nicht allein verbringen und brauch doch jemanden der mich auf trapp hält. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass jemand anderes für dich das Sorgerecht bekommt. Ich sag dir die Crew der seaQuest will das genauso wenig wie ich, sie hat bestimmt keine Lust auf einen Eifersüchtigen und deprimierten Captain. Ich würde sie dann nämlich alle von oben bis unten mit Arbeit überhäufen und über das ganze Boot scheuchen!"  
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung fängt Lucas laut an zu lachen, Captain Bridger leistet ihm dabei schnell Gesellschaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drei Wochen später hält ein dunkelblaues Auto auf dem Parkplatz des Friedhofes.  
  
Die Gerichtsverhandlung war vor vier Tagen gewesen, Dunfield, MC Clendon und Newman waren zu Lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden, ohne die Möglichkeit auf Entlassung bei guter Führung.  
  
Am Vormittag hatten Captain Bridger und Lucas die Adoptionspapiere unterschrieben. Der Teenager hatte zur Erinnerung an seine Eltern, seinen Nachnahmen beibehalten. Bridger und Lucas hatten in der Nacht davor ein langes Gespräch miteinander geführt, sie hatten beschlossen, dass Lucas Nathan zu dem Captain sagen würde.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut seinen Adoptivsohn fragend an. "Soll ich mit kommen?"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich möchte das gerne allein machen!"  
  
"Gut, ich warte hier, nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du willst." Captain Bridger schaut Lucas hinterher, wie er aus dem Auto steigt und dann den Friedhof betritt.  
  
  
  
Am Grab seiner Eltern angekommen hält der Teenager an. Er bückt sich und legt einen Strauss weiße Rosen, die Lieblingsblumen seiner Mutter, auf das Grab.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob hier mich hören könnt. Aber ich hoffe, wo auch immer ihr seid, es geht euch gut!  
  
Ich vermisse euch so sehr, ich wünschte das alles wäre nicht geschehen!  
  
Es geht mir jetzt endlich etwas besser, ich arbeite jetzt auf der seaQuest, als Computerspezialist. Dort habe ich Freunde die mir helfen. Heute Morgen hat mich Captain Bridger adoptiert. Ihr kennt ihn, Dad hat schon mit ihm gearbeitet und du Ma hast in einmal auf einer eurer Partys kennen gelernt.  
  
Nathan ist wirklich cool, er gibt mir das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, das immer jemand für mich da ist!  
  
Dr. MC Clendon, Dr. Dunfield und Dr. Newman sind Verurteilt worden. Sie haben Lebenslang bekommen. Das alles kann das, was sie getan haben nicht gut machen, aber wenigstens sind sie nicht unbestraft davon gekommen.  
  
Ich habe die Formel zerstört Dad! Niemand wird mehr mit ihr Schaden anrichten können. Wisst ihr eigentlich schon, dass mein Vocoder funktioniert? Auf der seaQuest gibt es einen Delphin, er heißt Darwin. Ich kann mich richtig mit ihm unterhalten. Es ist einfach unglaublich. Ich wünschte ihr könntet das sehen!  
  
Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich möchte den Captain nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich werde aber so bald wie möglich wieder hier her kommen.  
  
Ich liebe euch!"  
  
Lucas streicht noch einmal liebevoll über den Grabstein, dann dreht er sich um und macht sich zurück auf den Weg zum Auto  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
